Promesa
by Nina Keehl
Summary: Promesa; "algo que un amigo cumplirá, algo que jamás podrá romperse". Michael Wheeler sostuvo con fuerza la radio contra su pecho. Nunca creyó que lloraría por una niña, nunca creyó posible que una Navidad parecería tan vacía, o que el mejor regalo dependía de una promesa. - ¿El? ¿Eres tú, El? ¡Eleven!


_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Escribí esta historia apenas terminé de ver la serie (bien, necesité tres días para superar el final y sentarme a escribir); sin embargo, sólo lo publiqué en mi cuenta de** Wattpad **debido que aún no estaba disponible la carpeta del fandom en** FF **.**_

 _ **So, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Dedicatoria:** A  Babas. Me pediste un FanFic de Eleven&Mike. He aquí el resultado. Después de todo, alguien que te quiere siempre cumple una promesa._

 _Los versos utilizados son de la canción: **Wherever you will go, The Calling.**_

 _Stranger Things y sus personajes **NO** son de mi propiedad. _

* * *

**Promise**

* * *

.

.

 _"In your heart, in your mind_  
 _I'll stay with you for all of time"._

Las múltiples luces de colores iluminaron el árbol en la sala de la familia Wheeler. Holly soltó una cantarina risa mientras sus pequeñas manos aplaudían, a la par de sus padres. Nancy oprimió los labios, intentando enterrar un mal recuerdo del último mes; Steve la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola contra sí, creando una aliviada sonrisa en el rostro de la chica. Michael, sentado en el suelo, sostuvo fija su mirada en las luces navideñas, esperando que alguna de ellas decidiese parpadear, apagarse, o brillar más que otras. No sucedió.

— ¿Sucede algo, cariño?-El niño negó rápidamente con la cabeza, desviando la vista hacia su madre.

— Estoy bien.—Se apresuró a decir. La señora Wheeler enarcó ambas cejas, el tipo de gesto que hace una madre cuando sabe que su hijo está mintiendo, y desea que diga la verdad. Mike boqueó un par de veces, incómodo y sin encontrar aún las palabras suficientes para convencer a su mamá de que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

— Fueron demasiadas cosas, mamá—intervino Nancy de inmediato, ganando la atención de su pequeño hermano—. Will, y... Eso.—La mujer asintió lentamente, comprendiendo que el extraño acontecimiento del amigo de su hijo no era un asunto que se debiera tomar a la ligera. Pasó cariñosamente una de sus manos entre los negros cabellos de Mike, y se alejó de la sala, alegando en voz alta que era hora de servir el chocolate caliente.

 _"Gracias",_ se movieron los labios del menor. Nancy le dedicó una tenue sonrisa y asintió. Ella entendía.

Con la taza cálida entre sus manos, Michael se limitó a sólo observar el árbol. La Navidad era su fecha preferida en todo el año (en realidad, era la fecha preferida de cada niño). Se preguntó si Eleven sabía lo que era la Noche Buena, los villancicos o si conocía la historia de Papá Noé. ¿Y si ella nunca había tenido una Navidad? ¿O un regalo? El dulce trago del chocolate le supo amargo de tan sólo imaginar lo mucho que a ella le gustaría combinar su sabor con un par de waffles. No, ella nunca había tenido una Navidad. De seguir a su lado, él hubiera estado gustoso de enseñarle las luces de la plaza, el uso de los cubiertos en la cena o la letra de 'Joy to the Wolrd'. ¡Apostaba su mesada a que tendría la voz más bella! Una voz, un canto que jamás escucharía.

— Michael.—El niño dio un respingo ante el llamado de su padre, y se giró hacia él. Tras los anteojos, Mike pudo ver los pequeños ojos de su padre entrecerrarse por un fugaz segundo, para después retomar la indiferencia que tanto le caracterizaba.— Si tienes sueño, termina tu chocolate antes, no has bebido nada.—En silencio, el menor asintió y acercó la taza contra sus labios.

La dulce bebida estaba fría, a tan sólo minutos de ser servido.

— Mamá...—llamó, girando la cabeza sobre el hombro para mirar a la mujer que entraba a la sala con una bandeja de galletas—. El chocolate está frío.

— Imposible, cariño, recién lo he servido—respondió, con una sonrisa casi forzada, escondiendo el hecho de que no le gustaba cuando su trabajo en el hogar era juzgado tan a la ligera. La señora Wheeler dirigió la vista hacia los adolescentes en el sofá, quienes compartieron una rápida mirada antes de responder.

— El mío está perfecto—aclaró Steve de inmediato.

— Está muy bien, mamá. Gracias—completó Nancy, logrando que la sonrisa de su madre fuera más sincera y orgullosa. La chica dirigió su mirada hacia Michael, quien desvió la propia antes de verse atrapado en la preocupación que expresaban los azules ojos de su hermana.

En una semana, habían aprendido que las cosas extrañas no se tomaban a la ligera. Pero Michael creía que ya tenía suficiente de las cosas extrañas.

— Quiero dormir—declaró, levantándose del lugar que se había hecho en el suelo alfombrado de la sala.

— El chocolate—siseó su padre, más la mirada de seriedad que le dirigió su esposa le hizo callar. _"Déjalo"_ , parecía decir—.Como sea—murmuró para sí mismo, sin deseo alguno por iniciar una discusión en Noche Buena, la cabeza de la familia Wheeler volvió la mirada al televisor y se hundió en su sillón reclinable.

— Mike...—Le llamó Nancy, haciendo el amago de levantarse para ir con él, más la mano de Steve entre la suya se lo impidió. Ella frunció el ceño, a lo que su novio negó con la cabeza. No hacía falta decir nada para mantenerla consigo, Nancy entendía que su pequeño hermano necesitaba de sus momentos a solas. No era como ella, quien podía recurrir a Jonathan Byers cuando la pesadilla del Demogorgon le impedía seguir.

"Realmente han sido demasiadas cosas", pensó a sus adentros, permitiéndose recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

Michael miró de reojo la escena que su familia le brindaba en la víspera de Navidad, y aunque trató de sonreír, no fue suficiente. Nunca creyó que una Navidad en su vida podría lucir tan apagada y vacía.

Con desgano bajó los escalones hasta su centro de juegos y secretos, y lo primero con lo que su mirada se topó fue la improvisada campaña hecha de cobijas y almohadones a la esquina de la estancia. Una semana atrás, Lucas le había reclamado el mantener esa parte de la habitación como si ella fuera a volver, Dustin alegó que ella podría lograr volver. _¡La vimos desaparecer!_ , a pesar de la crueldad en sus palabras, Lucas también la extrañaba. William Byers, al otro lado de la estancia, sólo se mantenía en silencio, incapaz de poder decir a sus amigos que él sabía que su pequeña Xavier podría no volver nunca.

Mike se sentó frente a la campaña, y miró con tristeza el vacío en ella.

 _¿Eleven? ¿Ése es tu nombre? Podría llamarte 'El', como diminutivo de Eleven... Buenas noches, El_

 _Buenas noches, Mike..._

Un escalofrío, bastante común en el último mes, recorrió su cuerpo. ¡Tenía tan sólo doce años! ¿Cómo podía un niño de doce años extrañar a una niña de esa manera? Y no una niña común y corriente, sino esta maravillosa criatura de poderes fantásticos, ojos curiosos y sonrisa delicada, demasiado extraña para ser real. Era debido a eso que Michael no quería deshacerse de la campaña en el sótano; necesitaba algo que le recordara que todo había sido real. Que Eleven era real.

Se inclinó a tomar la radio que yacía en el centro de las mantas, y alzando la antena, oprimió el rojo botón.

— Lucas—llamó, aclarando su voz al notar lo apagada que había sonado—. Lucas, ¿estás ahí?—repitió, más al otro lado no hubo respuesta alguna.

Mike retuvo un suspiro y cerró los ojos una vez que se aseguró de que su amigo no tenía su propia radio a la mano para responder, o para escuchar siquiera. Su pequeña mano apretó con fuerza la radio y tras pasar la lengua por sus labios, se animó a hablar.

— ¿El? El, soy Mike...—Una pequeña pausa.— Si me escuchas, ¿podrías apagar el foco?—sugirió, dudoso. Abrió los ojos y fijó la mirada sobre el foco que iluminaba la estancia justo encima de la mesa de juegos—. Vamos, El. Sé que puedes...—murmuró contra la radio y oprimió los labios, sus ojos fijos en el foco, negándose al más mínimo parpadeo—. Sólo apagarlo... Sólo un segundo y sabré que estás bien. Eleven, por favor...

Su delgado cuerpo dio una pequeña sacudida en el momento que el primer sollozo se hizo presente. Michael dejó caer la radio y apretó sus rodillas contra sí, hundiendo su rostro para evitar ser consciente de su llanto. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para que un niño como él pudiese simplemente ignorar el dolor de la pérdida.

Nunca creyó que algún día se encontraría llorando por una niña.

 _Volveremos a casa._

 _¿Promesa?_

 _Promesa._

Pero ella nunca sería una simple niña en su vida, Eleven era más que eso, y más que sus poderes y más que su amiga. Y él no pudo cumplir su promesa de mantenerla a salvo. ¿Qué era un simple niño comparado a una heroína?

 _Adiós, Mike._

Tanteó el suelo hasta dar con la radio, cual si fuese un resorte, se levantó del suelo y oprimió el rojo botón una vez más.

— ¡Eleven! ¡El, responde! No puedes irte así—aseguró, dando vueltas en el espacio del sótano—. Somos amigos. Y un amigo nunca abandona a otro. Jamás, no lo deja solo. Eso hicimos por Will, porque eso hacen los amigos. No dicen adiós, ellos no abandonan, El, ¿lo entiendes bien?—Se detuvo a un lado de la pequeña mesa y volvió a fijar su mirada en el luminoso foco.

El silencio se instaló de nuevo, casi podía escuchar su propia respiración agitada que tuvo que calmar por medio de un largo suspiro, antes de añadir en un tono de voz bajo:—No nos dejes, El. Te necesitamos—suplicó—. Yo... Yo te necesito.

Apretó los labios, pero ya sentía las lágrimas humedecer sus mejillas una vez más. No sabía qué buscaba al seguir llamando por la radio o al mirar siempre con atención cada luz de su casa. En un inicio, era esperanza. Eleven no podía simplemente irse para siempre.

— Sólo... Vuelve.

Entonces sucedió. Repentina oscuridad.

Michael dio un respingo. Luz y oscuridad de nuevo. El foco. Apagado, encendido. Fueron tres veces, fugaces y confusas, pero suficientes. Su pulso se aceleró como si estuviera a punto de correr en una competencia. Sus manos, rápidas y torpes, sostuvieron la radio y la acercaron a sus labios temblorosos, pero cuando estuvo por hablar, un extraño sonido llegó a sus oídos, provenientes del aparato. Sin embargo, fue tan rápido que no distinguió si se trataba de alguna interferencia, de Lucas o de la respiración tranquila de una niña.

Michael tembló, miedo o emoción, no supo distinguirlo.

— ¿El?—preguntó, en un susurro—. ¿El, eres tú? ¡Eleven!—exclamó, al no recibir respuesta alguna.

El extraño sonido no volvió.

Mike oprimió los labios, dejándose caer sobre el sofá del sótano y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No importaba la cantidad de desilusiones que tuviera que enfrentar; Eleven los había salvado a todos, ella valía que él siguiera intentando.

— Los amigos no abandonan, El—murmuró como si ella estuviera frente a él y tan sólo fuera una conversación más donde Mike le enseñaba sobre todo aquello que Eleven no conocía o no comprendía—. Volverás...—añadió, casi como un reproche.

Cuando el foco que iluminaba el sótano se apagó de pronto y un sonido extraño sacudió la radio en sus manos, Michael Wheeler sintió su corazón detenerse.

— _Promesa._

 **.**

 **.**

 _"A_ _nd maybe, I'll find out_  
 _The way to make it back someday"._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _Me he obsesionado terriblemente con esta serie, con su trama, personajes, cada detalle y cada escena. Recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo vi el anuncio en YouTube semanas antes de su estreno; lo que pensé fue:_ ¡Woah! _¡Esto me recuerda a Súper 8! ¡Amo Súper 8!_

 _Soy débil a la ciencia ficción de los 80's, ¿qué puedo decir? Y los hermanos Duffer hicieron un trabajo magnífico._

 _¡Por supuesto que no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados!_

 _En Wattpad me pidieron continuación de éste FanFic, después de pensarlo un buen tiempo, decidí que lo realizaré. Será una 'posible' secuela a la serie, así que si están interesados, pueden visitar mi perfil en Wattpad o informarme si desean que publique en ésta plataforma (FF)._

 _Muchas gracias por leer, ¡de veras!_

 ** _Nina fuera,_**

 ** _Paz._**


End file.
